Firewhiskey
by otterterrier27
Summary: Set in sixth year, slightly AUish. Hermione's drunk and Ron.. Well he has his fun. First time writing, let me know how to improve. Thanks!


There was cheering all round the room. The Gryffindors had done it, they won the match. Everyone was chanting the same song, "Weasley is my king!". Hermione couldn't voice her happiness in words, she was extremely proud of Ron. She knew he had it in him, she'd always believed him. Happily, she thought they'd sort out whatever issues they had past few weeks. It couldn't be bigger than this.

As she made her way through the crowd, looking for him, her heart stopped beating. No.. It couldn't be.. That couldn't be.. Lavender was kissing Ron. All around, there were hooting noises, bottles were being opened. Hermione stood there, feeling shattered and hopeless. She had to get out of there. But, for the first time, Hermione Granger went and did something she had never imagined she'd do. She walked up to Seamus. "Give me that bottle of firewhiskey." She demanded. Seamus' raised his eyebrows, amused, "What for? Come on Hermione, it's a party. Stop being a prefect for now." She shook her head, "I'm not confiscating it Seamus. I want it. To drink." She replied, her tone uneven. With wide eyes, he passed her the bottle, not wanting to mess with an already messed up Hermione. She took it and rushed out of the Common Room, knowing one place she wouldn't be bothered by anyone : The Astronomy Tower.  
Meanwhile, Ron was basking in all the glory he received. Never before had he felt so appreciated. But as soon as Lavender's lips were on him, he realized how wrong it felt. He kissed her back, knowing the cheering wouldn't stop if he didn't, but as soon as the kiss was over, he made it clear to her there was nothing between them. Never could be. He quickly left the group, looking for Harry and Hermione. Harry was sitting next to Ginny, having a deep conversation, "Hey.. have you two seen Hermione? Can't seem to find her here". They shook their heads, going back to the conversation. He started looking around again, hoping he could talk to her. He'd missed her past few days and really wanted things to be normal again. He was about to ask Parvati, when Dean and Seamus walked to him, clearly a little high, "Congrats mate!" "Brilliant play!" Ron's ears turned pink, "Er.. thanks. Hey. Have you two seen Hermione anywhere?" he asked, trying to sound casual. Seamus' eyes grew wide again, "Oh hell yeah. She came to me. Said she wanted bottle of firewhiskey. Looked pretty mad. I wouldn't go near her today if I were you mate!" he said, shaking his head. Ron looked at him shocked, "Firewhiskey? Hermione?! Bloody hell…" He rushed out of the Common Room, knowing very well it was not good. Not good at all.

She was halfway through her bottle, feeling light-headed already. "You can go to hell!" she muttered to herself, sitting with her legs folded inside. "'Mione? Are you there?" Ron asked, as he climbed up. "Ronald!" came her shrieked voice, as she tried to get up, but sat down again, her head was spinning.  
"Merlin! 'Mione, what is wrong with you?" he rushed towards her, steadying her as she leaned on him.  
"G-go away Ronald! I don't want to talk!" her voice was loud, like she was struggling to talk.  
He held her, his arm on her back supporting her, "Fine. Don't talk to me." He said calmly, knowing full well if he shouted, things would just keep falling apart. Quietly, he took the bottle from her hand, startled that it was almost empty. "That's my bottle, you prat!" she yelled, falling on him in an attempt to take it from him. He threw the bottle down the tower, holding her hands so she'd stop, "You've had enough." He replied sternly, his eyes not leaving hers.  
"And who are you to tell me?!" she demanded, her voice rising again. "I'm your best friend. Now come on, we need to get you to bed." He tried to lift her up, but she pulled him down so hard, so suddenly, he fell down too. "Bloody hell Hermione! What's wrong with you?" he screamed, noticing that she wasn't the same Hermione anymore. The rational Hermione had been replaced by an angrier, irrational one, who didn't give a damn about anything.

"Go back to her." She said quietly, her eyes fixed on the ground. Surprised at the change of tone, he looked at her, "To whom?" She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, "Her!" she sniffed, her voice slurred, "Kiss her! Go. Do whatever you want!"  
Realization dawned on him as he saw the reason behind her anger. But why was it affecting her so much? And that too like this? He shook his head, "'Mione, I don't like her."  
She did not look at him, merely sighing as she stared at a particular point on the ground. He carefully closed his arm around her, making her look at him, "Hey.. What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
This time, she went straight for his arms, resting her head against his head as she spoke through sobs, "You.. I hate you.. You kissed her.. She.. I.. Party.. You don't.. I thought.. Yule ball.. Hate Crookshanks.. Toothpaste.. Amortentia.. You.. Hate you.." she stuttered as she failed to get any coherent thought out. Ron sighed, stroking her hair gently, "It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry 'Mione. Ssshh. It's fine." Normally, he'd have just sat there awkwardly, but tonight was different. She was drunk. And from what he could gather, it was because of him. Because she was upset about him kissing another girl. This gave him some sort of strength. She cried again, her fingers wrapped around the front of his shirt.

Ron shook her a little, "'Mione.. let's get you to bed." But she did not respond. He called out again, but she did not move. Slowly, he bent down and realized she had dozed off there, in his arms. His first thought was to take her to the infirmary, to see if she was okay. But he realized, Madam Pomfrey would never let it pass, they might get into a lot of trouble. Shaking his head, he wondered how he'd get her to her dorm, without Lavender and others finding out. He sighed, the only way this could be kept hidden was to take her to his dorm, everyone would have slept by now. He lifted her up, easily, smiling as her face glowed in the moonlight.

Reaching his dorm, he laid her on his bed, pulling the covers down. He put silencing charms around, just in case. Sighing, he looked down. She was beautiful, he realized, as he did so on weird occasions. He slid next to her, he was tired too. The last thing he saw was a content smile etched on her face.  
She woke up, her head hurting like hell. She took in her surrounding, the light came in from the wrong direction and.. and there was a Weasley next to her. Her eyes grew wide, it was certainly not Ginny. As she moved a little, Ron turned round and placed his arm on her stomach protectively, snoring away. She stood still, shock all over her face. When? What? How?! She tried to think hard of what had happened last night.. but that only increased her headache. She groaned, this was not good. She shook him a little, "Ron?" she called out softly. No reaction.  
She tried again, this time she pushed him, "Ron, wake up!" His eyes opened, looking at her sleepily, "Go ter sleep 'My-nee" he said sleepily, before pulling her closer to him. She gasped, her heart drumming in her chest, "Ron. Ron get up!"

This time he woke up, reluctantly, and realizing why she was so panicky, he moved away a little, "Oh. Sorry." She blushed, against her wish, "Um.. what happened?" she asked, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. He looked at her, amused, "You don't remember then?" he chuckled. She glared at him, "Not funny, Ronald. It's.. Annoying, not remembering.." He laughed at that, looking at her lovingly, "I'd say! You're mental, you know that? Drinking like that.. What made you – Miss Perfect – drink?" he asked incredulously. She looked away, not knowing how to respond, "Wanted to try." she shrugged. He shook his head, "Bloody well that idea was, wasn't it? You.. Well.. You swore on Lavender and almost jumped on me, you know." He said seriously, trying his best not to laugh. Her face turned red, probably redder than his hair, "I.. What?!" He nodded, his face still serious, "Yeah.. Said something about love and Amortentia as well.. you reckon what that could mean?" he asked her, looking innocent and confused. She suddenly got up, her heart beating furiously, "I- I should go. I.. Must leave." she turned frantically, about to leave. He caught her by her wrist, willing her to sit on his bed, "Hey.. Relax. It's just me." He whispered softly in her ear. The effect of that was completely opposite to what he'd asked. Her breathing hitched, as she faced him, "I- I'm sorry, Ron.. I didn't mean to.." He placed his finger on her lips before she could finish. "Let's just come clean with ourselves, okay? You wanted to..so you got drunk. You wanted me to ask you to Yule Ball." Her eyes widened again, as her face grew pale, "You wanted me to accompany you to Slughorn's party." He inched closer to her, his warm breath tingling her skin. "You mentioned me and love and Amortentia and toothpaste in the same line, Hermione. Face it. You want me." He spoke softly, his thumb caressing her cheek. She inhaled deeply, her eyes closed, "Ron.. I.." He willed her to look at him, "Hermione, I want you too. Lavender.. she kissed me. Trust me, it was nothing more. And I told her the same. It was always you." He breathed down her neck, "Tell me it's true.. whatever you spoke yesterday, wasn't just because you were drunk.. Tell me.." he begged her, his hand wrapped around hers. She couldn't restrain herself anymore, as leaned down and hugged him, "I- I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He replied softly, pulling back, and finally placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled her closer to him, his hands on her waist.. Her hands pulled at his hair, as she settled comfortably in his arms. The throbbing in her head didn't hurt her anymore, she was completely at ease.


End file.
